overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Suzuki Satoru
Suzuki Satoru (鈴木悟) is the main protagonist of the Overlord Bonus Volume. Similar to his mainstream counterpart, Suzuki Satoru finds himself in the New World after the shutdown of YGGDRASIL. Though he appears two hundred years from the current series. Appearance Suzuki Satoru has the appearance of an Overlord, an undead skeleton creature who is devoid of skin and flesh. He tends to mainly wear an elaborate, jet-black academic gown adorned with golden and violet edges. When he had no clothes on, his whole body alone is purely made up of just his bones. He also has a dark red orb floating under his ribs that emanates a feeling of dread. Furthermore, he has a type of tiny dark red glow radiating from inside his empty eye sockets. Sometimes, however, that glow can become largely intensified, leading it to elicit faint reddish flames flickering about in both his two eyes. Additionally, Satoru has a dark halo-like object glimmering right behind his head. Personality Like his mainstream counterpart Ainz Ooal Gown, Suzuki Satoru is reminiscent about the old times he spent in the game alongside his guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown. In addition, Satoru is still operating under the mindset of a YGGDRASIL player, believing that there are powerful foes secretly lurking all around him. This anxiety and paranoia Suzuki has about these foes often led him to overestimate their capabilities than normally. It came to the point where he tactically made strategies ahead of time in case he assumes the worst scenario will happen to him. He conducts these plans with caution and made changes to them accordingly whenever it doesn't happen as planned. Since he is no longer in a game, Suzuki also acts doubtful towards his own abilities as a magic caster. Being the former salary-man that he is, Suzuki would approach people like Keno Fasris Invern with a tactful mind, using and relying on his previous real-world experience for guidance along the way. Nevertheless, Suzuki is a reasonable person who was willing to offer a way in helping Keno out with her situation shortly after meeting her. He is also an ambitious person who does experiments for the right reason, trying to better understand the differences and similarities between YGGDRASIL and the New World logically. Background Suzuki Satoru supposedly has the same origins and background as his counterpart, Ainz Ooal Gown. Unlike Ainz, Suzuki has no NPCs or many collections of items from the Great Tomb of Nazarick to depend and rely upon. Furthermore, this was due to the fact that they were not transported together with him in the New World. During the final day of YGGDRASIL before its imminent shutdown, Suzuki thought about organizing a certain plan he had prepared for today. In order to celebrate with his friends who had managed to come back to the guild on the last day of this game's operation, Suzuki had gone to a shopping district that he almost never visited. There, he would go around purchasing vast quantities of items, intending to utilize them to conduct an event. However, due to getting bored while doing so, Suzuki only utilized 75% of the ten thousand fireworks which he bought from the shopping district and arranged it in a small island floating above the Grenbera Swamp. His original intention was to take part in the event with several guild members, setting off fireworks and watching it occur with him. Unfortunately, since none of them had stayed around until the very end, the continuation of the plan was no longer considered a necessity to him. In the end, Suzuki spent his remaining time outside Nazarick, watching other fireworks be set off into the sky from afar alone with nobody around by his side but him.Overlord Bonus Volume Prologue Chronology The Vampire Princess of the Lost Country Arc Ever since meeting Keno Fasris Invern from the ruined city she was living in and befriending her, the two went on a journey together that lasted as long as five years already onward. During their journey, they happen to encounter various powerful undead from Corpus of the Abyss. Amidst many of his encounter with the liches, Suzuki alongside Keno would hunt down each one of them silently to gather information, acquire the latter's findings, and wealth. Relationships Keno Fasris Invern Initially, Suzuki was wary of Keno and thought she has bad intentions in mind when trying to work alongside him. Nonetheless, he was still willing to go out of his way to help Keno look for a cure in restoring her undead countrymen back to normal. They have been going on an adventure together for the last five years since meeting each other. He often sees her as a child who needs to be taken care of, looks after and is protected. However, he would sometimes go to great lengths, assisting Keno in becoming stronger by slaying injured monsters above her level that Suzuki has chosen not to finish off completely. Over the course of time, Suzuki grew quite fond of her due to the classes she has acquired levels in. Another reason for this affection was, of course, was the fact that she is a guild member of the newly-founded Ainz Ooal Gown. Apart from that, she was the only friend he has made in the New World and care for. Suzuki has even share his own YGGDRASIL items and stories to Keno openly. In particular, he entrusted the items to her, knowing full well that she must use it under the right conditions such as the threats they encountered during their journey. At the same time, he is also incredibly reliant on Keno for the magic knowledge she learned with him along the way. Corpus of the Abyss When Suzuki and Keno silently hunted down and killed off several undead from the organization, the latter started to try and find some way in tracking down the unknown assailant. However, as they failed to identify that it was the work of Suzuki with their intelligence network, the organization began to develop fear for the first time despite being an undead. Not knowing who was behind the killing of their fallen members, the organization wishes to offer whoever is doing it an unconditional surrender in order to save themselves from being murdered like their companions. At first, they wanted to take arms against the murderer which is Suzuki but gave up the will on doing so after knowing that forty-percent of their members have been wiped out mysteriously for reasons they are unable to comprehend. Brightness Dragon Lord Suzuki considered the Brightness Dragon Lord to be the first powerful adversary he encountered in the New World. This brief battle between the two ended in a draw with Suzuki Satoru fleeing after gathering enough information on the creature's fighting power. He had stated that if the dragon's might was only to the extent that it had shown, then he would certainly defeat it were they to battle again. It was noted by Suzuki that he didn't want to fight an enemy of that level again. Brightness Dragon Lord was most likely the person who Suzuki was able to acquire some information about players from. Through obtaining such information, Suzuki learned of the fact that Dragon Lords like it don't get along well with players as both sides are hostile to each other. Cure Elim Los Malvar Suzuki had nothing but contempt for the dragon as he was responsible for Keno's suffering and the destruction of her kingdom. When Cure Elim Los Malvar, corpse died and corpse disintegrated Suzuki thought it was a pity he couldn't harvest the dragon. Trivia * After being transported in the New World, Momonga calls himself by his IRL/In Real Life name, Suzuki Satoru instead of his mainstream counterpart, Ainz Ooal Gown. * According to Suzuki Satoru, he had no goals of his own right now. With the Great Tomb of Nazarick and Ainz Ooal Gown gone from his life, the things Suzuki was supposed to protect were gone, and the bonds he was supposed to maintain were broken. All that remained in the New World which connects him to it, were just the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown and the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, as mementos. Quotes * (To Himself about the end of YGGDRASIL): "I have to go! Even if it's only me! I need to give this whole thing a glorious conclusion at the end, even if it's only me!" * (To the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown): "That's right, walk with me – for you are the proof that the Guild Ainz Ooal Gown once existed." * (To himself about his situation): "This is illegal! It's illegal confinement! Let me out of here!" * (To Keno): "Let's explore the world together. We'll find someone who’s far better than us, ask them for help, and see what possibilities open up." * (To Keno): "Ahhhh, it's fine, I'm not angry, Keno-san. We are travelling companions, and since we are companions, I think we should be honest with each other. That's all. You can tell me if you have an opinion on the matter, you know?" * (To Keno): "Let's make a promise. Keno-san. I will not abandon you for personal -- no, for my own reasons." * (To Keno): "Therefore...since you've decided to leave, I want you to be mentally prepared for this. After all, today might be the last time you see this city. For that reason, Keno, while there's a limit to the things you can take with you, you must make sure that you don't regret the choices you make. Right now, I'm not sure whether the memories of the undead will fade away, but even if that happens, you must keep in mind the fact that you might forget this, and you must take good care of the things you want to preserve. As long as you preserve them...mm, it'll become one of your unforgettable memories." * (To Keno about Corpus of the Abyss): "Hunt them down and kill them. If we don't rip them out by the roots, we'll never be able to get a good night's sleep." * (To Kunivela about the undead group's fate): "You lot only pay lip service to the idea. Why should I spare you? Only by tearing you out by the roots will I eliminate future problems." * (To Cure Elim Los Malvar): "You've got a pretty big mouth, you Dragon-shaped Necroswarm Giant. You might have gained intelligence because you formed a big mass, but unfortunately you're too blind to see how much more powerful I am than you!" * (To Cure Elim Los Malvar): "What, what's so funny! I'm an undead creature that's struck terror into the hearts of people all over!" * (To Cure Elim Los Malvar): "I can't believe a mere pile of zombies is calling itself a Dragon Lord. Looks like you've moved up in the world. Or does it mean Dragon Lords have fallen far? In any case, it's rather unsightly for you to act like a big shot in front of a great and mighty undead being like myself, don't you think?" * (To Himself): "What am I thinking? Isn't the reward of this greater than anything else? I'm doing this for Keno." * (To the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown): "Take your pent-up resentment at having being sealed away for so long and pour it all out during this battle. Prove the invincibility of "Ainz Ooal Gown" with me!" * (To Cure Elim Los Malvar): "--Waitwaitwaitwait, are you really in such a rush? I'd like to ask you something, ah, what's that, die without regrets part, can't you even spare that little bit of kindness for me?" References }} Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Players Category:Guildmasters Category:Undead Category:Skeleton Mages Category:Elder Liches Category:Overlords Category:Necromancers Category:Magic Casters Category:Ainz Ooal Gown Category:Nazarick Category:New Ainz Ooal Gown